Naruto : in Lost Word
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Terjebak didalam sebuah Game bukanlah hal yang bagus. Apa lagi Game itu bisa membunuhmu. Naruto salah satu Gamer yang sial terjebak di dalam Game yang bernama Lost Word, dan tidak bisa kembali kedunia nyata sebelum menyelesaikan Game tersebut. Persahabatan, Cinta, Penghianatan, dan Kehilangan mewarnai hidupnya selama menyelesaikan Game ini. (Chapter : 3 update)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah fic baru, tapi tenang saja fic lama akan tetap lanjut kok. Kali ini saya akan membuat fic Naruto yang berkolaborasi denga SAO. Tapi ini bukan crossover, hanya mengambil jalan ceritanya saja kok. Disini penampilan Naruto akan seperti ayahnya mulai dari rambut, bahkan sifatnya yang hampir mirip. Dan saya tau ide Naruto terjebak didalam SAO sudah pasaran tapi apa daya keingginan menulis saya untuk cerita ini sendiri sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dan apabila ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata. Dan bukan saya **Plagiat **cerita dari author tersebut. Fic ini sendiri juga kemungkinan akan keluar dari jalur cerita SAO.

* * *

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kecuali fic ini memang punya saya.

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x...(belum ada)

Genre : Adventure, Romance, dan Familly

Warning : Typo, ooc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, dan sisti SKS

* * *

Tik...

Tik...

Tik...

Suara mesin denyut jantung berbunyi di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Disana terbaring seorang pemuda yang kira-kira berusaha 17th dan dikepalanya terdapat sebuah helem yang bertuliskan never gear.

Klik...

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Seorang wanita berparas cantik dan berambut merah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kushina Namikaze nama wanita tersebut, terlihat memandang sedih pemuda yang terbaring tersebut yang tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri. Kushina kemudian duduk disamping anaknya tersebut, kemudian mengelus pelan tangan anaknya yang sudah sangat kurus. Kadang-kadang dia berharap agar waktu bisa terulang kembali sehingga dia bisa mencengah anaknya untuk bermain game kematian ini. Ya subuah game yang telah merenggut kesadaran anaknya saat ini, sebuah game yang bernama **Lost Word**.

Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan hingga saat ini anaknya bergerak menyelesaikan dugeon sebagai solo player. Dan entah apa alasan anaknya tersebut yang pasti itu semakin membuatnya kawatir. Bagai mana tidak kabar yang dia dengar apabila kotak Hp menjadi 0 maka pemain tersebut akan mati. Dan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya frustasi.

Klik...

Suara pintu kembali terbuka di dalam ruangan tersebut. Masuklah seorang suster, yang kemudian menghampiri Kushina yang mengelus tangan putranya tersebut. Dia memang paham dengan kondisi sang ibu tersebut.

"Tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

Sejenak Kushina terentak kaget. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang suster muda yang tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih"

"Ya, bukan masalah. Naruto pasti akan sedih jika melihat anda dalam keadaan seperti ini"

Kushina hanya tersenyum miris mendengarkan ucapan tersebut. Memang benar sejak ayahnya meninggal dunia Naruto menjadi terlalu kawatir atau lebih tepatnya overprotektif terhadapnya dan juga pada adiknya Sara. Pernah Kushina menanyakan alasannya Naruto. Dan dia hanya menjawab 'aku tidak mau sekali lagi kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku. Cukup sekali saja'

"Kenapa dia bermain sebagai solo di sana?" ucap Kushina sedih

"Sudahlah, dia pasti punya alasan"

"Tapi itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, Mika-san"

Sang suster yang diketahui bernama Mika tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum lembut

"Kita tidak tau dengan pasti apa yang terjadi disana bukan?"

Kushina kembali bungkam mendengar rentetan kalimat barusan. Ya dia memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi di dalam game tersebut. Kembali diam Kushina mengelus tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu" ucap Mika sopan dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Kushina

.

.

Suara dering handphone kembali memecah keheningan. Kali ini Kushina mengambil dan menatap handphone layar handphone dengan malas. Dan seketika matanya menyipit membaca nama yang tertera disana

Sara

Tanpa pikir panjang Kushina segera mengangkat telpon dari anaknya tersebut.

"Mo-..." Kushina baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika suara cempreng plus menggelegar anak bungsunya memotong ucapannya

"Kaaaaaaaa-saaaan" teriak Sara dari seberang sana

Sejenak Kushina menjauhkan handphonenya dari kupingnya. Teriakan membahana terebut bisa merusak gendang telinga siapa saja.

"Ada apa Sara-chan?"

"Kaa-san lagi dimana?"

"Lagi dirumah sakit"

"Kok ketempat Naruto-nii ngak, ajak Sara" balas Sara. Dan dari nada bicaranya Kushina tau anaknya tersebut cemberut

"Untuk apa? Kan Sara bisa pergi sendiri?"

"Tapi lebih enak pergi sama-sama kaa-san"

"Maaf-maaf, dah ayo cepat kesini"

"Ok. Kaa-san"

Kushina mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru, Kushina kembali membayangkan keluarga mereka yang masih utuh dulu sebelum kepergian suaminya menghadap Tuhan. 'Minato tolong aku'

* * *

**Lost Word**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17th dengan rambut spike pirang dengan jambang yang lumayan panjang. Berjalan seorang diri menyelusuri sebuah dungeon yang berbentuk seperti hutan hujan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkahnya seketika terhenti dikerenakan terdapat 10 monster berbentuk kadal dan memakai tombak yang menghalangi jalannya. Pemuda tersebut kemudian menarik sebuah pedang yang terdapat di punggungnya. Pedang yang ukurannya hampir menyamai ukuran tubuh manusia, dan berwarna hitam pekat. Yang senada dengan warna jubah yang dipakai saat ini.

Mata pemuda tersebut menatap para monster dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian pemuda tersebut mulai berlari kearah para monster seraya mengayunkan pedangnya

"**Tripel Slash...**"

Pedang tersebut kemudian membunuh 4 monster dalam 3 tebasan. Melihat temannya mati membuat seekor monster menjadi geram kemudian mencoba untuk menghunus tombaknya tepat di jantung pemuda tersebut. Tapi sayangnya pemuda tersebut berhasil melompat mundur dan kemudian membalas serangan tersebut seraya menghunus pedangnya, dan kemudian menebas secara vertikal monster yang terhunus tersebut.

5 monster yang tersisa kembali kembali menyerang pemuda tersebut secara bersamaan. 4 monster secara bersama-sama menghunus tombaknya dari 4 arah mata angin. Tapi hal yang terjadi sungguh diluar perkiraan, sebelum mencapainya pemuda tersebut membungkuk seperti orang memberi hormat 'kepada seorang raja' dan memutar pedangnya sehingga pedang tersebut melukai kaki 4 monster tadi. Dan secara tidak berperi kemanusiaan pemuda tersebut menghujamkan setiap tusukannya tepat di kepala 4 monster tadi

Seekor monster yang tersisa segera menyerang secara membabi buta. Tapi

"**Shadow Slash**"

Belum sempat monster tadi mendekati tujuannya pemuda tersebut sudah jauh berada di belakang monster tersebut.

Crasss...

Crasss...

Dan meninggalkan monster yang penuh dengan luka sayatan yang menghilang sacara perlahan-lahan. Pemuda tersebut kembali meletakkan pedangnya di belakang punggungnya seraya berjalan kembali

Tap

Tap

Tap

Pemuda tersebut kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga sampai di sebuah gerbag raksasa

"Dugeon sudah bersih ya" gumannya pelan seraya menatap langit "Kaa-san, Sara-chan aku meindukan kalian, kuharap aku bisa keluar dari sini" ucapnya lirih seraya berbalik arah dan menghilang dalam kegelapan hutan.

* * *

**Penjelasan singkatipan **

Tadi saya berkata kolobari dengan SAO ya. Yang saya maksud SAO disini adalah kemipan jalan cerita seperti mata uang contohnya, dan beberapa nama moster. Selebihnya nama kota, skill dan beberapa yang lainnya saya usahakan beda.

Di dalam game Lost word terdapat beberapa class yang bisa dipilih

Assassin : salah satu job yang bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi dan mengorbankan 75% pertahanannya untuk mendapatkan serangan yang mematikan, salah satu job yang paling di takuti dalam situasis PK. Dan diperlukan reflek yang bagus untuk menguasai job ini

Paladin : job yang mempunyai pertahanan terkuat di antara job yang lain. Sangat diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan Dungeon pintu akhir (bos). Dan job yang paling sulit ditumbangkan dalam situasis PK setara

Warior : job yang mempunyai pertahanan dan serangan yang seimbang. Biasanya menjadi pilihan pilihan kedua setelah paladin dalam menghadapi bos. Dan job ini yang paling banyak digunakan oleh para player

Humanoid : para player yang tidak inggin bertarung dan memulai melakukan kehidupan normal biasanya memilih job ini. Job ini sendiri dapat berfropesi macam-macam seperti kehidupan normal. Mulai dari menjual senjata, potion HP/MP, dan berbagai kebutuhan lainnya

Oh ya soal pair Naruto nanti saya minta pendapat para readers sekalian.

Saya rasa ini bisa memberikan gambaran lebih mendalam tentang carita ini bukan? Dan juga ini baru termasuk **Prolog. /** **One-shot**

Dan saya juga menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian suka dengan fic ini maka reviewlah


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Tadinya saya akan melanjutkan Fic **Naruto : in the lost word** setelah publis Fic **September ends**. Tapi apa daya Tuhan berkata lain sehingga saya lama untuk update fic ini. Dan untuk Fic yang lain. Tetap akan saya lanjutkan tapi lagi cari inspirasi dulu. He he he he….

* * *

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kecuali fic ini memang punya saya.

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x...(belum ada)

Genre : Adventure, Romance, dan Familly

Warning : Typo, ooc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, dan sisti SKS

* * *

Di dalam sebuah Goa yang minim pencahayaan, terlihat dengan samar empat orang yang sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jadi kita akan tempatkan Paladin dibarisan utama" ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang pada ketiga orang yang kebetulan juga hadir disana. "Bagai mana menurutmu Gaara?"

Pemuda yang di tanya hanya diam seraya memandang datar gadis tersebut. "Terserah Shion"

Mendesah pasrah Shion kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju seorang pemuda berambut mirip nanas yang sedang menguap beberapa kali. "Dan bagai mana menurutmu Shikamaru?"

"Menurutku rencana ini kurang bagus" ucap Shikamaru, dan lansung membuat Shion binggung. "Lebih baik rencana ini kita tunda karena mental para Player belum siap sejak kegagalan kita di lantai 59 kota Awal bermula"

Shion kembali terdiam. Memang penaklukan Bos dilantai 59 adalah sebuah kegagalan. Meski dapat dimenangkan, tapi banyaknya korban dalam penaklukan bos menjadi luka tersendiri bagi yang lain termasuk baginya.

"Baiklah lebih baik kita kumpulkan para kelompok pengambil alih, bagai mana Sasuke?"

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya menatap Shion sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

* * *

**Lantai 60 Desa Penambang**

Naruto sedang berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan perdesaan yang terbuat dari susunan batu yang rapi. Melangkahkan kakinya, pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut menuju suatu tempat. Terus berjalan tidak terasa kakinya sudah sampai ditempat yang dituju. Tepat dimana dia inggin memperbaiki dubility senjatanya yang mulai rusak. Tempat atau lebih tepatnya cabang toko dari kenalan lamanya.

Memasuki tempat tersebut Naruto disuguhkan pemandangan berbagai senjata yang menghiasi setiap sisi ruangan. Mulai dari senjata yang terpangpang gagah di dinding toko. Dan ada pula yang terpajang cantik di dalam bingkai kaca.

"Selamat datang di salah satu cabang dari toko blacksmith Ten-ten" ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

Mendengar suara tersebut Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal suara dan kemudian terenyum. Ten-ten hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendapati siapa yang mendatangi tokonya. Langganan setia atau lebih tepatnya salah satu dari teman baiknya.

Dan seakan sudah tau tujuan pemuda tersebut Ten-ten segera menyuruh Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan. Dan segera diiyakan oleh yang dipanggil.

Didalam ruangan tersebut. naruto bisa melihat berbagai peralatan untuk memperbaiki senjata. Dan ada pula yang untuk membuat senjata. Menyerahkan pedangnya kepada gadis tersebut. dan lansung diterima oleh Ten-ten.

Meletakkan pedang besar berwarna hitam tadi diatas sebuah meja. Kemudian Ten-ten mengayunkan tangannya kebawah, dan seketika dari ketidak adaan muncul deretan tombol menu. Dan dengan cekatan Ten-ten menekan tombol karakter. Dan tiba-tiba muncul sarung tangan dari ketidak adaan yang membungkus tangan gadis itu.

Mengangkat pedang besar tersebut. kemudian Ten-ten menuju sebuah roda besar yang terbuat dari besi. Menginjak-injak sebuah pegas kemudian roda besar itu berputar. Dan dengan sigap Ten-ten mengarahkan pedang besar Naruto menuju roda itu.

Akhirnya setelah proses perbaikan yang sangat lama menurut Naruto pedangnya sudah diperbaiki dan dapat digunakan lagi. Menyerahkan pedang tersebut kepada pemiliknya dan kemudian diterima senang hati oleh Naruto.

"Masih bekerja sebagai Solo Player?" ucap Ten-ten seraya menerima beberapa Gold dari Naruto.

"Ya"

"hnnn... taukah kau bahwa kami semua khawatir?"

"Tidak kalian tidak usah Khawatir"

"Bagai mana tidak?" balas Ten-ten sengit. "Dulu kau bukanlah orang yang seperti ini, tapi sejak kematiannya kau sudah berubah Naruto."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan Ten-ten. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mati deminya. Bahkan kekasihnya sudah meninggal gara-gara melindunginya dalam Game kematian ini.

Berbalik arah kemudian Naruto meninggalkan Ten-ten yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Ten-ten yang melihat kepergian pemuda tersebut hanya bisa diam. Mengepalkan tangannya kemudian. "Tuhan lindungilah dia"

"Kau lihat Hinata, sejak kepergianmu dia jadi begini"

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari menancap tinggi dilangit. Pertanda hari siang. Oh salah hari memang selalu siang di dalam Game ini. Hanya ada siang dan malam. Tidak ada senja dan pagi. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba dia menerima sebuah pesan.

Menekan tombol pesan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ketidak adaan. Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat siapa pengrim pesan tersebut.

Kiba.

**[yo..bro bagaimana kabar lo? Apa baik?]**

'buruk' batin Naruto membalas.

**[gua ad brta penting. Ni soal prkumpulan rpat pra klompok pengambil alih nati jam 4 datang ya]**

**Kiba**

Menghela nafas berat Naruto dan sepertinya ini sangat penting Naruto berbalik arah tempat pertemuan yang akan berlansung.

* * *

**Lantai 60 di sekitar Tambang berlian.**

Terlihat banyak Player yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang sekedar ngobrol ringan, ada yang diam sendiri, bahkan ada yang memamerkan senjatan yang dia punya kepada Player lain.

Berjalan. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati deretan Player yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Lihat dia si Solo Player"

"Yap"

"Aku pingin tau sekuat apa dia"

"Dan aku inggin tau apa jobnya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, ada yang bilang dia Warior dan ada pula yang bilang dia Assassin"

"Bagai mana bias begitu?"

"Entahlah, dari yang aku dengar dia sengaja menyembunyikan info tentang dirinya. Dan tidak ada makelar informasi yang tau tentangnya"

"Wew"

Sederetan percakapan tersebut hanya dia dengar. Dan mengabaikannya. Dengan skill pasif bagian alat indra yang ditingkatkannya, Naruto bias mendengar dengan jelas percakapan dua Player tersebut dengan jelas bahkan dari tempat yang jauh.

Terus berjalan akhirnya dia berjumpa dengan Kiba yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya. Melihat kearah pemuda tersebut dengan jelas Naruto bias melihat kapak besar yang mengantung gagah dibelakang punggung pemuda tersebut. Ya dia seorang Warior.

"Ah… lambat sekali kau Naruto"

"Maaf"

"Ya sudah ayo masuk sebentar lagi rapat dimulai" ucap Kiba seraya menari pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut memasuki sebuah Goa yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat berlansungnya sebuah rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita akan menempatkan barisan Paladin paling depan, Warior dibarisan belakang, dan Assassin dibarisan antara Warior dan Paladin" ucap Shion seraya memimpin rapat.

Terdengar kasak-kusuk yang terjadi sesame Player. Ada yang setuju saja, ada yang sepertinya sangat tidak setuju, dan bahkan ada yang tidak peduli. Shion yang melihat ributnya rapat yang menjadi marah, dan terbukti dengan perempatan yang muncul di dahinya. Sedangkan Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke hanya bias mendesah pelan melihat tingkah Shion yang sepertinya sudah habis kesabaran. Ya sepertinya sebentar lagi Shion salah satu petinggi dari Guild Orde akan mengamuk.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA" tiriak Shion murka. "APA KALIAN PIKIR INI MUDAH?"

Semua Player teriam dengan teriakan Shion tersebut. Ya ketakutan mereka ada alasannya karena Shion merupakan Player atau lebih tepatnya Warior yang sangat tangguh.

"HAHAHAHA"

Amukan Shion segera mencapai puncaknya setelah mendengar seorang yang tertawa disaat dia marah. Melihat sekelilingnya tiba-tiba dia mendapati siapa yang sedang tertawa senang. Dan satu nama terlintas dipikirannya.

Naruto Si Solo Player.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Shion.

"Menurutku rencanamu sangat bodoh" ucap Naruto santai, tidak peduli dengan Kiba yang sudah menatapnya horror. Sedangkan Shion diam karena dia tau pemuda ini belum selesai. "Menurutku lebih baik kau memancing Bos ketempat para NPC berada"

"Di tambang berlian"

Mendadak terjadi keributan setelah perkataan Naruto barusan. Dan dari banyaknya yang berbicara banyak yang bingung denga perkataan pemuda tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku selagi Bos sibuk menghabisi para NPC. Kita bias menyerang bos dengan pasukan gabungan antara Paladin dan Assassin, lalu kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Warior. Dan begitu seterusnya"

Keributan masih terjadi dan bahkan kali ini lebih keras. Dan banyak yang mendukung rencana tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan rencana.

"Tidak bias karena NPC adalah.." ucap Shion yang kemudian terhenti.

"Mahluk hidup bukan?" potong Naruto. "Dengarkan aku. Kalaupun mereka mati, mereka akan terlahir kembali. Tidak seperti kita yang akan menghilang selamanya" kemudian NAruto menatap keempat dewan itu dengan tatapan datar. "Dan yang lebih penting"

"Tidak akan ada yang mati kali ini"

Terjadi diam sejenak sebelum Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka suaranya. "Baiklah siapa yang setuju dengan rencana Naruto angkat tangan dan siapa yang tidak jangan anggkat tangan"

Dan terlihat semua Player mengangkat tangannya. Dan Naruto bias meliihat bagai mana wajah Shion yang kesal. Sedangkan dirinya hanya bias tersenyum polos.

* * *

Bagai mana Fic ini menurut kalian jelekkan baguskah atau gimana?

Saya menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini

Dan jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Maka reviewlah!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Mengerjakan Fic Lost Word jam 3 malam sampai jam 5 pagi. Lalu dilanjutkan sekolah dan akhirnya ini fic dapat di post. Sekitar jam 1 siang (karena pulang sekolah). Yah, saya harap kalian puas. Dengan hasil jerih payah saya untuk para readers sekalian yang saya cintai..

* * *

Disclaimer : Saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan juga yang lainnya. Kecuali fic ini memang punya saya.

Rate : T

Pair : Naruto x...(belum ada)

Genre : Adventure, Romance, dan Familly

Warning : Typo, ooc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, dan sistim SKS

* * *

Sejak perundingan rencana penaklukan bos di sekitar tambang berlian. Yang berakir dengan dipakainya rencana Naruto. Para Player mulai melakukan berbagai persiapan, diantaranya mulai dari memperbaiki senjata yang mulai rusak, membeli potion sebanyak mungkin, atau berlatih lebih keras. Menjelang hari yang akan dijanjikan.

Di dalam sebuah penginapan kecil, disalah satu kamar. Naruto sedang duduk termenung seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tombol pilihan menunya yang terbuka dan mendapati bahwa kolom bag itemnya juga terbuka. Jika diperhaikan lebih teliti. Naruto seperti memandang sebuah weapon dengan nama **Blood-Scythe**.

"Apa harus menggunakan itu" ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak, belum saatnya. Aku membuka kartu Asku dan memperlihatkan **Ultimed Skill** milikku"

Setelah puas dengan lamuannya yang tanpa hasil. Naruto mulai bangkit dan perlahan melangkah keluar menuju pintu kamar penginapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Banyaknya Player yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Menjadi pemandangan yang umum di dalam Lost Word, jika perundingan Bos telah selesai didiskusikan. Melangkah pelan Naruto kembali mengayunkan kakinya diatas jalan yang terbentuk dari susunan batu yang menjadi jalan utama didesa ini.

Sampai disebuah pohon yang rindang. Naruto lansung merebahkan badannya, menikmati semilir angin dan hangatnya mentari yang menyapa wajahnya. Kegiatannya berjalan mulus, sampai Shion datang dan menghampirinya.

"Meskipun kau Solo Player. Tapi apa bagusnya kau bermalas-malasan" ucap Shion beracak pinggang seraya melirik Naruto yang masih asik tidur.

"Ini musim terbaik di Desa Penambang" ucap Naruto yang tidak nyambung sama sekali. "Melakukan persiapan di hari yang cerah ini sungguh sangat membosankan"

"Cobalah berbaring disini dan rasakan kehangatan mentari yang ada" mengeser badannya kemudian menyuruh Shion untuk bergabung. "Angin dan mataharinya asli loh"

Shion memandang heran pemuda disampingnya. Sama sekali tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Naruto. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Matahari yang seketika menyilaukan pandangannya. Merasakan semilir angin yang menyapanya. Shion memilih duduk bersandarkan pohon seraya membukan deretan tombol menunya. Kemudian menekan tombol karakter untuk melihat statusnya. Bosan dengan kegiatannya kemudian entah mengapa Shion memilih untuk tidur disamping Naruto. Matanya mulai terpejam untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Membuka matanya secara perlahan. Naruto, duduk saraya merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Berusaha menghilangkan efek dari tidurnya. Melihat sekelilingnya hingga..

"Ehhh..." kejut Naruto ketika mendapati Shion yang telah tertidur disampingnya. "Ku kira dia tidak akan tidur" ucap Naruto seraya memandangi Shion.

"Sayang dia galak, coba kalau bisa lebih ramah" kemudian memengang Naruto memengan dagunya seraya memasang pose berfikirnya. "Pasti banyak pria yang mengejarnya... eh! Apa yang kupikirkan" sambungnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Memandang sekitarnya yang sudah Malam. Tiba-tiba di hadapan Naruto mencul tombol pesan, matanya menyipit ketika dia melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan itu.

Kiba.

**[Oi... Nar.. lagi dimana? Udah gua cari kok ngak ada?]**

Dengan cekatan Naruto lansung membalas pesan Kiba.

**[Lagi di bawah pohon]**

Balas Naruto asal tapi jujur. Dan tidak menunggu waktu yang lama baginya untuk menerima balasan dari Kiba.

**[Sendirian aja lo? Dasar Jones :P]**

Tidak terima, Naruto kembali mengirimkan pesan balasan untuk Kiba.

**[Enak aja lo bilang gua Jones! Asal lo tauya Kib. Gua disini sama Shion berduaan]**

3 detik pesan dikirim. Naruto sudah menerima balasannya.

**[APA! NGAPAIN LO SAMA SHION-CHAN?]**

Dari tulisan pesan yang diterima Naruto bisa diindikasikan bahwa Kiba tidak terima.

**[Lagi tidur berduaan]**

Tink..

Balasan dari Kiba lansung datang.

**[Mau ikut juga dong]**

Naruto tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan dari Kiba.

**[Lo boleh ikut. Tapi, cari dulu gua dipohon mana]**

Tidak lama Kiba membalas

**[Ok!]**

Naruto hanya kembali tersenyum kecil ketika menerima pesan terakir dari Kiba. Dia bisa membayangkan Kiba sekarang sedang mencari dia disetiap sudut pohon. Untung saja tu anak tidak tau cara mencari jejak lewat fitur **Memory-eyes**. Mengangkat bahunya seakan tidak peduli, Naruto kembali memandangi Shion yang masih tertidur. Kembali menghela nafas sepertinya dia harus menjaga Shion. Sebelum gadis itu terbunuh oleh **Sleep-PK**.

"umm~" Shion mulai bergumam kecil seraya mengerakan badannya. Perlahan namun pasti matanya mulai terbuka hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah langit malam yang indah dengan jutaan bintang yang menjadi penghias dan menjadi peneman Bulan. Mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian dia melihat seorang pemuda yang membelakanginya, rambut kuning jabrik, jubah hitan dan pedang hitam...

10%

20%

Mengelap iler yang keluar

50%

70%

90%

Kedip-kedip...

100% (Loading complete)

"Kyaaaaa~"

Teriakan Shion yang membahana lansung mengalihkan pandangan Naruto menuju gadis itu. Mengakihkan pandanganya menuju Shion. Seketika lansung membuat Naruto melompat mengambil jarak seraya mengenggam ganggang pedang miliknya. Hal ini dikarenakan Shion yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Shion kembali menyarungkan pedang miliknya. "Ikut denganku!"

"Ha..?" guman Naruto bingung.

"Ikut denganku akan ku traktir" lalu Shion mulai melangkah pergi. "Setelah itu kita impas"

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf"

Naruto yang dari tadi sedang asik dengan ramen yang ada dihadapannya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak kemudian memandangi Shion yang kelihatannya sangat menyesal.

"Untuk apa?"

Memandang makanan dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak berminat. "Karna telah menyerangmu tadi"

"Kau belum sempat menyerangku" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Dan terima kasih"

"Untuk apa lagi?" kali ini Naruto kembali menautkan alisnya.

"Karna sudah menjagaku" kemudian Shion kembali menghela nafas. "Dari Sleep-PK"

"Bukan masalah" kemudian Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

Terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya. Saling berfikir bagaimana rangkaian kata yang pas untuk memulai percakapan. Hingga akhirnya Shion memutuskan untuk pamit pulang meniggalkan Naruto yang kembali termenung seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang tenang di Desa Penambag bukanlah hal yang bagus. Apa lagi semenjak diskusi penaklukan bos. Banyak Player yang lebih memilih mempersiapkan diri dibanding keluar penginapan seperti biasanya.

"Hah..." kembali menghela nafas. "Harus beli stok potion dulu untuk besok"

Melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini Naruto lebih memilih membeli potion dari NPC dibanding dari para Humanoid. Ya perbandingan harga menjadi salah satu alasannya juga.

Pergi kesalah satu kios NPC. Terlihat Naruto yang mulai melakukan aktifitas jual - beli dengan sang NPC.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lantai 60 Dugeon Pintu Akhir**

"BAIKLAHH! TAK ADA LAGI JALAN MUNDUR BAGI KITA! KITA AKAN TAKLUKKAN BOS PINTU AKHIR INI! TAK ADA KATA TAKUT! LEBIH BAIK MATI MENCOBA DARI PADA MATI MENUA DI GAME TERKUTUK INI!" pidato Gaara salah satu dari empat dewan. Memberi semangat kepada kelompok pengambil alih.

"MAJU!"

Teriakan Gaara menjadi penyemangat bagi para kelompok pengambil alih untuk segera menaklukan bos yang besemayam didalamnya. Empat dewan segera membuka pintu Dugeon yang tertutup didepan mereka.

**Kreeett...**

Pintu tersebut terbuka menampilkan ruangan besar yang gelap gulita. Tidak seperti Dugeon-Dugeon akhir yang sebelum yang dimana bos lansung mengejar mereka.

Tanpa sadar semua kelompok pengambil alih termasuk Naruto, telah masuk dan bedara di tengah-tengah Dugeon yang gelap. Suasana mencekam lansung menyelimuti hati semua Player, dikarenakan kejadian ini baru bagi mereka.

**Kreeeett...**

Tiba-tiba pitu Dugeon tertutup rapat. Sontak hal itu mengeutkan semuanya. Dan tidak sampai disitu saja Dugeon yang gelap tadi lansung bersinar terang menampakan sebuah lapangan kosong. Dan diujung ruangan terdapatlah hal yang dicari oleh semua kelopok pengambil alih.

Bos akhir

"Bagaimana ini Naruto?" ucap Kiba agak panik dengan keadaan.

"Usakan tetap tenang" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Kiba yang agak pucat.

Disana terlihat seekor moster duduk santai diatas lantai Dugeon. Monster berbentuk kadal berwarna biru kehijauan. Dengan sebuah pedang besar yang digenggamnya. Mosteri itu berdiri dengan pelan.

SYAAAAHHH...

Desissan Kadal itu terdengar pelan namun jelas di telinga para Player. Berdiri tegak terlihat empat bar Hp mengelilingi tubuh kadal tersebut. Dan diatas kepala sang Kadal tertulis sebuah nama..

**Cardinal**

"Bagaimana ini" ucap Shion memecah suasana.

"Kita harus tetap maju" ucap Shikamaru seraya menguap bosan. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi sudah terlanjur masuk"

"Hn"

"Shikamaru benar" Gaara menimpali.

Tersenyum kemudian Shion memandangi Carnidal yang berdiri didepan mereka. "MAJUU!"

Sebuah perintah lansung membuat semua kelompok pengambil alih maju kemedan perang. Terlihat barisan Paladin yang berlari paling depan yang dipimpin oleh Gaara. Mereka sadar jika pintu Dugeon telah tertutup, itu berarti rencana dari Naruto tidak bisa dilaksanakan.

Taanggg...

Suara pedang yang beradu dengan ratusan perisai dari para Paladin menggema sampai kesudut Dugeon. Serangan Carnidal yang sempat beradu dengan perisai Gaara. Lansung membuat kadal itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Para Assassin yang sudah tau tugas mereka segera berlarian ketika melihat kesempatan seperti itu.

Dipimpin oleh Sasuke. Mereka segera mengeluarkan Qatar, dari masing-masing tangan mereka. Dan dengan gerakan kilat menyayat tubuh Cardinal hingga menghasilkan luka yang cukup serius. Terbukti dengan satu slot Hp bar Cardinal menjadi kosong dan menyisakan tiga slot.

Warior juga mengambil peran mereka disini. Ketika, Cardinal telah bangkit dan kembali menyerang gabungan serangan antara Paladin dan Warior kembali memojokan Cardinal hingga kepojok Dugeon.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam tidak membantu?" ucap Shion yang mengatur nafasnya yang mulai ngos-ngosan. "Naruto!"

"Kadal itu bukan urusanku" ucap Naruto santai.

"Bah.." dengus Shion. "Kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan"

Shion kembali menuju medan perang membatu yang lain. Disana, terlihat Cardinal yang makin mengila seraya jumlah Hpnya yang makin menurun drastis. Tebukti sekarang tinggal dua slot bar yang tersisa.

Namun tanpa perkiraan semua Player yang ada. Cardinal melompat tinggi dan mulai menebas para Player secara membabi buta. Hal ini sukses membuat semua kelompok pengambil alih terdesak. Dan para Player semakin banyak dan terpaksa ditarik ke garis belakang.

Shion yang masih berlari menuju kearah Cardinal. Tidak menyangkan bahwa kadal raksasa tersebut. Tiba-tiba akan menghilang dan muncul didepannya. Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru yang melihat nyawa Shion yang diujung tanduk. Segera berlari kearah gadis itu untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tapi sayang tebasan Cardinal yang semakin mendekati gadis itu. Semakin menipiskan harapan tiga dewan tersebut. sementara Shion yang hanya bisa diam membatu, hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdirnya. Menutup matanya dia siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk.

Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka matanya. Seketika, membuat Shion terkejut. Rambut pirang, dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dan juga pedang hitam besar. Dan satu kata terlintas dipikirannya.

Naruto

Semua Player yang ada termasuk para dewan, terkejut bukan main. Terlihat entah bagaimana caranya Naruto menahan serangan Cardinal dengan pedangnya. Bahkan untuk seorang Paladin sekelas Gaarapun hal ini sangat mustahil.

Shion hanya bisa diam membantu, melihat aksi Naruto yang menahan serangan Cardinal untuk melindunginya.

Cardinal melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Desissan pelan kembali terdengar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan muka datarnya memandang sosok kadal didepannya.

"Shion jangan Cuma bengong" ucap Naruto. "Bantu aku!"

Shion mengangguk kemudian berdiri disamping Naruto. Diikuti oleh Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara.

"Jangan lupakan kami" ucap Sasuke seraya kembali mengeluarkan Qatarnya.

"SEMANGAT NARUTO!" ucap Kiba dibarisan belakang. "Uhuk - uhuk.. sorry kawan gua udah terluka duluan"

Empat dewan plus Naruto segera berlari maju menuju Cardinal yang sepertinya juga berlari kearah mereka. Caardinal segera menebas apapun didepannya, namun dengan cekatan Gaara segera menahan serangan Cardinal dengan perisainya. Melihat Cardinal yang kehilangan keseimbangan dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk melakukan duet combo.

Sasuke segera menebas dada Cardinal dengan kedua Qatar yang ada ditangannya hingga membentuk luka seperti huruf [x]. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh Shikamaru yang berusaha untuk menusuk jantung Cardinal. Tapi tanpa diduga Cardinal memengang pedang milik Shikamaru, menarik pedang tersebut dengan cepat. Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah ketika ekor dari Cardinal menghantamnya dengan telak. Dan lansung menyebabkan bar Hpnya turun ke status siaha [kuning]

Tidak sampai disitu saja Cardinal juga berusaha menebas Sasuke secepat mungkin. Walaupun sudah berhasil untuk mengelak, namun serangan yang masih berlansung membuat Sasuke lelah dan lengah hingga menyebabkan Sasuke tersebas cukup dalam dan parah. Terbukti bar Hpnya yang menjadi atau turun hingga dititik rawan [merah]

Gaara segera mundur untuk menarik Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang terluka ketempat yang lebih aman. Tinggalah Naruto dan Shion yang kembali Maju menuju Cardinal yang sepertinya juga sudah sekarat. Terbukti dengan Hp bar kadal itu yang tinggal satu slot.

"Aku butuh kau mengalihkan perhatiannya" ucap Naruto.

"Mengerti"

Berlari dengan cepat kedepan Naruto dan Shion berlari zig-zag. Ketika setelah sampai didepan Shion segera menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Cardinal. Menghindar Cardinal segera berusaha menebas Shion. Tapi, sebelum tebasan itu sampai dutubuh Shion...

"**Tripel Slash"**

Dengan cepat Naruto segera melakukan tiga tebasan kearah titik Vital Cardinal. Tidak sampai disitu saja Naruto dan Cardinal juga gencar saling beradu senjata. Berbagai luka dan saling turun Hp pun terjadi.

'Sial ini tidak benar'

Lengah tanpa Naruto sadari sebuah tinju dari Cardinal sudah bersarang diwajahnya.

**Dukk...**

Naruto terlempar agak jauh dari tempat kejadian, tapi dengan baik mampu mendarat dengan sempurna. Dan sekarang terlihatlah Shion dan Gaara yang bertarung dengan sengit.

'Apa aku harus menggunakan itu?' pikir Naruto

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat Gaara yang terlempar jauh seperti dirinya dan pingsan dan darih jauh Naruto bisa melihat kolom Hp bar pemuda terebut sudah berada dalam posisi siaga [kuning]

Sedangkan Shion hanya bisa menghindar sesekali menyerang Cardinal. Melihat sekelilingnya Naruto merasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan **Blood-Scythe.**

"SHION BERI WAKTU AKU SEBENTAR!"

"MENGERTI!"

Mengayunkan tangannya kebawah. Seketika keluar deretan tombo menu. Memilih tobol bag item, dengan cekatan Naruto segera mencari weapon yang dimaksud.

'Mana dia'

'Mana dia'

'Ahh... ini dia' kemudian Naruto segera menekan tombol yang bertuliskan **Blood-Scythe**.

"SHION MUNDUR!"

Shion yang mendengar teriakan Naruto segera mundur menarik dirinya. Dan melihat Naruto yang membuang pedang hitamnya sembarangan seraya dari tangan kanan pemuda tersebut muncul sebuah sebuah pedang.

Dan seketika pupil mata Shion melebar melihat pedang apa yang sekarang dipengang oleh Naruto pedang itu...

"**Blood-Scythe**" ucap Shion.

* * *

Informasi tambahan

**Blood-Scythe** = Pedang raksasa dengan lempengan raksasa dari logam yang menyerupai sebuah pisau. Pedang yang mempunyai ganggang pedang berwarna hitam. Pedang ini memiliki kemampuan khusus beruba menjadi sabit bermata tiga, dalam catatan jika sipengguna mengalami keadaan yang kritis dimana hp sipengguna tingga 25%. Dan ketika senjata ini berubah menjadi sabit, dia akan menyerap inti sari kehidupan lawannya dan memberikan pada sipengguna.

Bagai mana Fic ini menurut kalian jelekkan baguskah atau gimana?

Saya menerima. Baik itu kritik, saran, pertanyaan, maupun hinaan dan cacian. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini dan jangan ragu menghina saya jika ada kejelekan dalam fic ini


End file.
